Do You Remember?
by messygirl89
Summary: The story of how a young thief changed into an obedient palace slave for the one person he hated the most. (Joey/Seto) This is a fic set during the Egyptian time. I haven't actually seen those episodes, so forgive me if anything is wrong. AU. THIS IS SLASH! Please don't read if this bothers you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

The pair lay in the bed, cuddling. "Do you remember when we first saw each other?" The first asked. The second man answered him saying, "Yes, master. I don't know how you think that I could forget." The other chuckled.

"You were brought into the palace throne room by the guards, fighting all the way."

_Time Rewind_

The young boy was dragged, struggling, into the room filled with the pharaoh's advisors. The priest Seto wasn't interested in these trivial affairs, and was wondering why his cousin had asked him to stay for this session, probably to keep him from falling asleep out of sheer boredom. However, when the guards pulled the boy's head up, his attention was gathered. The boy was obviously beautiful. There was no doubt of that. His golden, though caked with dirt, hair was shining in the light coming in from the windows of the throne room. His brown eyes were captivating to say the least. They pulled his soul from his chest and made it float in the air. He was a peasant, judging by the looks of his clothes. He wondered why he was here.

"What is he here for? What has he done?" The Pharaoh asked the guards.

"This is the thief that has been stealing the jewels from the higher up houses. The jewel king." The guards explained. Seto wondered if this was really true. He did seem rebellious, based in the snarls he gave anyone who looked his way, but a jewel thief? It just showed how low people could sink when they got desperate.

The boy snarled when the guards got too close and told the Pharaoh, "You will never get anything from me. You might as well kill me now."

The Pharaoh smirked. "I didn't know a boy could have such a temperament. Fine. You might get what you want. I have to discuss it with my advisors. If I decide otherwise, however, you might want to be thinking about your future while in the dungeon. Take him away."

After the session, Seto couldn't stop thinking about the boy. He approached the Pharaoh. "Cousin, could I speak to you later tonight? I regret that I have to slip out early." His cousin knew that he wasn't going to get him to stay, and he also knew that he really didn't have anything else to do that day. But his cousin wouldn't stop him. He knew that for a fact.

"Yes, of course my High Priest. I will speak to you later about this. I have a feeling that I know what you want to talk about." He smiled a bit as he was saying the words. He must have known about the boy and how he would affect him. Sometimes he swore that his cousin knew more about him then he himself did. Somehow he was still thinking about the boy for the whole day.

Joey was carried down through the palace until they reached the dungeons. He was hoping that the Pharaoh just decided to kill him. Anything other than that and he might have to do it himself. He was however, wondering who that man was. He was standing next to the Pharaoh and looked undeniably bored. But when he saw me he got a strange look in his eyes. If anyone would have told me that he was ugly, I would have denied it wholeheartedly. But the fact that he was in a position of power next to the Pharaoh, was a definite turn-off. He sighed_. Nothing makes sense anymore. After mom left, and dad started abusing me, things have gone wrong. I was turned out on the streets and left to fend for myself. That's why I was forced to steal food to live. After I got pretty good at that, I moved up in the ranks. If I hadn't been betrayed by someone I trusted, then I wouldn't be in this mess. This stupid mess that's left me in this hole of a dungeon. I wonder what's going to happen to me now._

_Later on in the Night_

"Enter" The sound of the Pharaoh's voice carried through the door to let him in. He walked in the room and took in the sight that awaited him. Atem was sitting in his chair with his favorite (and only) slave kneeling at his feet. The Pharaoh's hand was stroking through Yugi's spiky hair as he was reading.

"Seto. How wonderful to see you!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Really, cousin? Could you not meddle with my life for once?" He asked. Atem chuckled.

"But it's so fun. You give me so many things to meddle with." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Atem, I think you know what I'm going to ask." At the Pharaoh's look, he sighed and said, "I want the boy as my slave. Are you happy now that you've heard me say it?" He deadpanned.

"Very. But, I will only give him to you on 1 condition. You have to train him to be acceptable in public. I don't want your name talked about badly because people feel like you can't train a slave. Promise me this and I will give you your prize. I do know how lonely you've been lately cousin. I can't help but notice." Seto growled.

"Yes, I agree to your condition. Why haven't I been seeing you lately? Are you that busy? You know that I have offered to help you with anything you think that I can handle."

The fellow Egyptian sighed. "I know, and I find you perfectly capable of doing so. It's just hard for me to accept that I can't do the work that was given to me."

"I know how you feel. Yugi, I want you to make sure your master has a good night tonight. Don't let him do any more work then he needs to." The slave blushed, and looked down.

"I will do my best to do as you ask, sir." The Pharaoh reached down to pet his head, and Seto knew that he should leave.

"I will see you tomorrow. Thank you, Atem. It does mean a lot to me." He said, gratefully.

_The Next Day_

The guards led him out of his cell. He thought he was going to be taken back to the same room he was in yesterday, but to his surprise they took him to a room with pale tan walls.

The guards called out, "Ishizu, are you here?"

Joey heard a voice answer, "Yes, I'm coming." When a woman with long black hair came into view, he was taken aback. "Where am I, and what's going on?" he asked.

"You may leave." She gestured for the guards to leave the room. They gave her the key to his irons, and left. Ishizu took the key and unlocked his chains, letting them drop to the floor. He rubbed his wrists.

"What's going on and where am I?" he asked once more. The woman gave him a pondering look.

"The Pharaoh has decided that you are to be the High Priest's slave. You are in the preparation room right now."

Joey was alarmed. "SLAVE?! What do you mean? There must have been a mistake! I'm no slave. I'm a free man."

Ishizu gave him a look of pity before saying, "You might have been yesterday, but today you are now a slave. Things will go better if you obey. I really don't want to have the guards come back in. They make me nervous."


	2. Chapter 2

Joey was freaking out. He didn't want the guards to come back because he knew that they would overpower him easily. This lady seemed nice enough, but he wasn't just going to trust her. No, his time on the streets made sure of that.

While Joey was contemplating what to do, and Ishizu was waiting patiently, Yugi walked into the room.

"Hello Miss Ishizu! How are you doing today? I forgot to stop by yesterday." Yugi said regretfully.

"That's fine Yugi. How is the Pharaoh doing lately? I've forgotten to check in on him. Wait a second! Are you doing anything today? If you aren't, then could you help me with an issue I have?"

Yugi loked surprised at her outburst. "No, Miss. I'm not doing anything today. I would be happy to help you in any way you need me."

Ishizu looked relieved. "This is Joey. He's a new slave, but he's not cooperating. Could you help him get cleaned and ready to meet his master? Also, he needs to learn the rules and he's not going to do that with his attitude."

"Sure. Let's go Joey!" Yugi responded.

Joey was wondering whether to go with this newcomer or not, but he figured that a person this nice couldn't do any harm. Joey followed Yugi to the baths, and Ishizu breathed a sigh of relief.

"These are the slave baths. The only people aloud in here are slaves and Miss Ishizu." Yugi explained. "You'll be safe in here."

Yugi got undressed and stepped into the hot water. Joey was baffled.

"If slaves are the only ones allowed in here, why are you taking a bath?!" he exclaimed.

"You don't know that I'm a slave? I'm the Pharaoh's personal slave." Yugi said.

"Seriously? Why would you want to obey him?"

Yugi considered what was being asked as Joey stepped into the baths with him. "I was born a slave. I was captured by slave traders from my training camp. They trained me with methods that should never be used on anyone. I got so used to it that even I thought I was broken. They sold me from master to master until the Priest Set vanquished them. I was brought along with the other slaves before the Pharaoh to see what was to be done with us. When he saw me, he ordered for the other slave to work the easiest jobs in the palace. He knew that because we had been used like this for so long, that we couldn't be set free without us killing ourselves because we didn't know what we would do with ourselves. He took me in as his personal slave. He's never gotten another slave since me. I'm his only one. He set out on the hard mission to try and get me to return back to my original self. After nearly a year, I was not broken any longer. He treats me very well and I'm very happy where I am. If anything were to happen, I don't know what I would do."

Joey was surprised. He didn't know that Yugi had to go through all of the things that he did. He thought that it was a severe case of brainwashing though. The Pharaoh forced him to become a slave and he knew that nothing good could come from that man.

When the baths had gotten cold and the stories faded away, the pair stood out of the tub. Joey gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"The scars on your back." He answered.

"Oh. That happened when they were training me. My master has never had me whipped. He doesn't like scars on me. Most of the people in the palace don't leave scars on their slaves." Yugi explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Priest Seto lay in bed, and wondered how his new acquisition was doing. He hadn't seen him since he was first brought before his cousin. But he knew that Joey needed time to learn the rules of his new life. He couldn't just walk around doing anything he wanted anymore. When there was a knock on his door, he told them to enter.

"Hello, cousin!" Atem called from the door. Seto audibly groaned.

"Yes, Atem?" he called. Seto looked up from the papyrus he was reading, and saw his cousin with his faithful slave trailing behind him, eyes downcast. Atem jumped onto the bed, and Yugi knelt at his feet.

"I just wanted to see how you were getting along. Yugi has been teaching Joey some things about the palace, and the rules. From his reports, Joey should be ready in a few days."

When Yugi was talked about, he always blushed, and now was no exception. His entire face was glowing red by the time the Pharaoh was finished.

"I am glad you seem to be worrying about my property instead of yours, and how he looks how he could die from blushing right now." Seto said.

Noticing how Yugi looked, Atem gracefully took his leave and left to go use his slave.

_Sometimes I wonder if they know how much they love each other._ Seto thought. _I cannot wait until I see Joey again. _He just hoped that he would not fight much.

* * *

When Joey woke from his nightmare filled slumber, Yugi was standing next to him telling him that he needed to wake up.

"I am going to be showing you around the slave parts of the palace, and telling you the general rules you need to survive. Your master can fill you in on those parts. Tomorrow we can go out into the parts of the palace that everyone uses."

Joey sighed and got out of the pile of cloth that he used for a bed.

"Fine. I guess that it won't hurt to learn what not to do." he said.

A little while later, the two were walking through the general slave quarters.

"When you are in somewhere where there are free people, you always keep your eyes downcast. Remember to always do this, because if a mean guard has a grudge, he will use any excuse to be able to punish you." Yugi explained to Joey.

_I guess I can handle that. But only when I'm not in the slave areas._ Joey thought.

Yugi continued. "If you see your master in the hallways, you must kneel normally, unless he says otherwise. If you see the Pharaoh, then you must kneel with your head resting on the ground. If you are in private with him, I expect that he will not make you do this, but the guards will do something drastic if you don't in public."

_That one will be much harder to do._


	4. Chapter 4

Joey and Yugi were sitting down in the slave areas. Ishizu was out, so it was only them.

"Hey, Joey, you do remember that you have to go to your master tomorrow right?" Yugi asked.

Joey nodded. "Unfortunately." Yugi looked at him disapprovingly.

"It isn't bad, being a slave. I know you think it's the worst thing that could happen to you, but I swear it isn't." Joey sighed and nodded. He thought that he could handle this until he figured out a way to escape.

"What time do I have to get up tomorrow?" he asked.

"About when the sun is early up in the sky. I will take you to your new quarters." Yugi said. Joey nodded as Yugi left. He was in for a rough day tomorrow.

Seto sat in his bed wondering how tomorrow was going to go. He already knew the rules that he was going to have him follow. It wasn't hard to understand why he was nervous though. He hoped that he wouldn't have to punish the boy. He knew he would feel bad if he had to. He had started to develop a soft spot for the boy.

He fell asleep in his thoughts, waiting for tomorrow morn.

* * *

When Yugi came to fetch him to go to his new master, Joey was not feeling good. Yugi just blamed the nerves.

"Okay Joey, I'll help you get dressed into your new clothes." Yugi said.

"What? New clothes. Why can't I just wear these?" Joey asked. Yugi said that the new clothes marked him as being property to the High Priest. Joey just looked down when Yugi said that.  
After Yugi helped Joey get dressed, they set off in the slave hallways. Joey was thinking of ways that he could escape, or possibly even kill himself. But there was nothing in the slave hallways that would have allowed that. When they got to his new master's rooms, the guards told them that the Priest was in a bath but would be out soon. So Yugi led me into the room where he knelt down.

"Please." he whispered. Not bearing to see Yugi like that, Joey knelt on the ground but still kept his arms crossed and his head up.  
When Seto walked out of his bath, Joey drank in the sight. He didn't realize that he looked that good. There were muscles everywhere and littered on his arms and chest strange patterns. Joey gulped down some air and pretended like it didn't bother him.

"Thank you Yugi. I appreciate you bringing him here. Be sure to tell your master that I wish to speak with him later." Seto said.

"Of course, sir." Yugi answered, head still down. Seto nodded, and then turned his attention to his new property.

"Stand." Seto ordered. Joey reluctantly did so, but with his hands in fists and his eyes staring at his new 'master's' face. Seto chuckled and gave Yugi leave to go back to his master.

Once Yugi left, Seto slowly walked around his aquisition.

"So, what do you think I should do with you? It's obvious that you don't know your place." Joey continued glaring at him, but he refused to speak. Seto admired how he looked in his jewels and gold. Because he was the property of the High Priest, he had jewels to show whose he was.

Joey growled at Seto's perusal.

"What do you want? Why did you save me? None of this makes any sense to me." Joey said.

* * *

I just wanted to give you guys a christmas present! Have fun! Hope you got good gifts!


End file.
